Making Magical Memories
by GabrielleWeasley17
Summary: Dudley is working in a coffee shop when he is interupted by a pretty woman around his age. How will she react when Dudley makes a joke about a magical world? And how will he react when he sees the Hogwarts crest on her stationary? Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello All! So as some of you may know, I have always felt that Dudley Dursley and Lavender Brown were meant to be. That being said, here's their story :) Also, remember I am not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own the Harry Potter series or stories.

Chapter One: coffee and crumpets

Dudley entered the coffee shop, his books and laptop in one arm, and approached the counter. "One cup of coffee? With an extra shot of caffine? Thanks."

"£2.30," the tired looking cashier said. Dudley handed her the money and went to a quiet, little clump of squashy chairs at the back of of the coffee shop. He sat down and opened his laptop. _Yay graduation, now let's work out ass off in the real world,_ Dudley muttered under his breath. He had graduated from a university only a month earlier, and he was now working for his father's drill business. Dudley was working in sales management, and he really liked his coworkers, but he didn't enjoy having his father as his boss like he had always been.

Dudley's coffee was set on a small table between Dudley's chair and another, by a waitress. "Enjoy," she said, before turning to head back to work.

"Thanks," Dudley muttered, even though the waitress had already walked off. Dudley began working on his report on this month's sales. He only worked at the office three days of the week. The other days, he came to this coffee shop. The shop was only a block from his office building, and it was quiet, but busy. A little over-priced, but worth it since Dudley got so much work done here. Dudley had been working on his report for about thirty minutes before another person interrupted him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but um, do you mind if I sit here?" Dudley looked up. A woman around his age was looking at him. She had wavy, blond hair and nice curves. She had some sparkly eye make-up on, and she was nicely, but casually dressed. She nodded her head towards the seat next to Dudley. It had a newspaper on it.

"Oh! Oh, yes of course. That isn't my paper, but it's been here all morning, so I don't believe that seat is still taken." Dudley smiled at the woman. She was really pretty.

"Thanks." She smiled at him then held out her hand after she sat down, "Lavender Brown."

"Dudley Dursley. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dudley tried to sound casual and professional at the same time, but it was hard to do with such a pretty girl looking at him so his voice cracked a little bit. Dudley blushed a little pink when his voice cracked, but Lavender giggled. Dudley smiled awkwardly. "So, uh, I haven't seen you here before. Do you come often?"

"Not really, I came a few times in the past, but I'm not usually around here. I was in the area today though, so I decided to stop by." She smiled then added, "I'm trying to decide where to accept a job."

"Oh? That's great! Where were you offered jobs?" Dudley was interested. _Hmm so she is around my age if she's looking into jobs. _

Lavender blushed, "Oh, um, well...none of them are around here exactly. You wouldn't recognize them..they aren't very, erm, interesting." She hadn't expected him to be interested, _i mean it's only work after all._

"Try me." Dudley urged her, "Believe me I know of a lot more jobs in this world than you might realize." He smiled at the girl, thinking of all the jobs Hestia and Dedalus had mentioned that existed in the wizarding world.

"Oh no, really, you don't want to know," Lavender insisted. _Gah how do people from my world date muggles without letting stuff slip?!_ She really liked the guy, so she didn't want him to get a bad impression of her, but what was she supposed to say?

Dudley felt confused, why was she so secretive? "What? Is it a job in a magical world or something?" Dudley teased her. He knew what he said did actually exist, but the girl doesn't have to know that.

To Dudley's surprise, the girl stiffened at Dudley's words and stuttered, "u-uh n-no." She laughed shakily, and pulled some papers out of her purse. In her surprise at being asked such a question, some of her papers slipped from he hand and onto the floor. Dudley reached out and picked them up for her, but as he was handing them back—

"Wait!" Dudley looked at the piece of paper on top in shock, pulling it back towards him. The Hogwarts crest was at the top. Dudley recognized it from some of Harry's old school things. He looked up at the girl. She looked really uncomfortable. "Sorry." Dudley said apologetically and handed them back to her. "...but, uh...are you...uh...a...witch?"

Lavender starred at Dudley in disbelief. _He knows about my world?! _"Um..."

"Sorry, I know you aren't supposed to talk to-to people like me about that kind of stuff if they are strangers to your world...but...if it helps, I know about it..." Dudley looked at her, hoping he hadn't scared her off.

"H-h-how do y-you know?" She was still in disbelief.

"Uh..well do you know Harry Potter by any chance?" He asked. _If she is around my age and went to Hogwarts then she will..._

"Yeah!" Lavender's face brightened up at the familiar name. "You know him?"

Dudley smiled, "he's my cousin."

Lavender looked at him, shocked, then exclaimed, "no way!" She was smiling at him. Dudley smiled back at her, amused by her surprise.

Dudley chuckled, "yeah, not the best childhood memories, but we grow up together. I like working in this shop since I know that Leaky Cauldron place is near by. I keep hoping that I'll see Harry."

Lavender looked at Dudley in wonder, "that's crazy. I never would have expected to meet you in a coffee shop! Harry and I were in the same year at Hogwarts. I learned a lot from him too. If it weren't Harry, I wouldn't have known practically any defensive magic to use in the war!"

Dudley smiled, "yeah, he's a really great guy. And you fought in the war too?" _Wow, a war veteran, _Dudley thought.

"Yeah. I was a part of the DA. Did Harry ever tell you about the DA?" Lavender was curious how much Dudley knew.

"I don't know much, but I know it's our generations version of the Order, right?" Dudley had over-heard Hestia say this once during the year his family spent in hiding.

Lavender was impressed. "Yes! Exactly!" She took off her scarf and held back the neck of her sweater's collar, "this is from the Final Battle...The Battle of Hogwarts."

Dudley looked at the scar surprised, "whoa! That doesn't look like magic!" Dudley looked at the scar on her shoulder. It was nasty. It was white and a little raised. "How'd it happen?"

"I was knocked out by a death eater and a werewolf bit me."

"A-a what?!" Dudley was shocked.

"Yeah. It was crazy. I was lucky though. He wasn't transformed at the time, so he didn't turn me into a werewolf. I get a high fever though, every month on the full moon. That's a lot better though, than what could have been."

"Wow." Dudley was still staring at her shocked.

She smiled. "So? What's your story? Didn't you have to go into hiding?"

Dudley looked her in the face again."Yeah, my mum, dad, and I were taken to a safe house by members of the Order. We didn't do anything cool, like you did, though."

"That's ok. You're alive now, unharmed. And yo never killed Harry when you were kids, so you helped us all a lot." Lavender laughed, and Dudley smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Near misses though, when we were kids." He smiled at her. He really liked her. "Now I've got to figure out what to do with my life though— not, unlike you I guess, huh?"

"Yeah, now we both have to start living our own lives with less help from our mums and dads. How are you planning to start?" _You could always start by asking me out,_ Lavender thought.

"Well I'm working for my dad's Drill firm now, but I was thinking," Dudley's voice lingered for a minute, and Lavender looked at him hopefully, "How about Dinner and a show tomorrow night?"

Lavender smiled, "I was hoping you might say something like that!" She smiled, flirtatiously, "Absolutely!"

Dudley laughed, "Thanks." _Yes_! "The Royal Ballet's production of the Nutcracker opens tomorrow night. We could go, or if you think that's a bit formal for a first date, there's a Christmas band playing at a pub near here."

"Ooh a Ballet? My friend, Hermione, told me about ballets. She was at Hogwart's with Harry and I, but she came from a muggle family. I'd like to see a ballet." Dudley smiled at the excitement on her face. He didn't used to go to ballets, but one of the guys he used to box with had also been a dancer. After high school, Dudley's friend told him, he was offered a place in the Royal Ballet's company- in the corps. Dudley's friend accepted the offer, and in the four years since then, Dudley's friend had become a soloist. Dudley watched his friend, Michael, perform a couple times a year now. Dudley was amazed by how much work Michael put into it.

"Great." Dudley said. "I can pick you up around six for an early dinner before the performance. Where should a meet you?"

"Hmm...I live in a flat in Diagon Alley so you can't really come there, i don't think. How about we meet outside the Leaky Cauldron?"

"That sounds perfect!" Dudley said. He couldn't believe he had met a witch, asked her out, and been accepted. He was strangely excited too. "Shit." Dudley's cell rang. "I've got to get this-" he sighed, "–work."

Dudley took his call, and Lavender began making her pros and cons list for the job she had been offered at Gringotts and the job she had been offered at the ministry in the Department for Magical Currencies and International Exchange.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry it has taken me so long to update. Hopefully I'll update it again this week! Thanks for waiting and PLEASE keep reading and reviewing! I changed the storyline just a little bit. Now Dudley hasn't seen Harry since they went their separate ways at the beginning of the war. I have edited the first chapter to fit this plot so you can go back and read it, or start here :)

Chapter 2: Parents, Performances, and Other People

"Dudders? Is that you?" Aunt Petunia's mousy voiced called out from the kitchen.

Dudley slipped his boots off at the front door to avoid tracking snow inside any further, "yeah, it's me." He walked down the hall to the small kitchen of 4 Private Drive. "How are you, Mum?" He kissed her on the cheek in greeting.

"Oh, fine, fine. I've started getting the food and the house ready for the dinner party tomorrow night." Dudley groaned, _shit_! _How could I forget that? _"Dudders? Everything ok?" Aunt Petunia'a face expressed worry at Dudley's reaction.

"Oh, I, uh, had other plans for tomorrow— I, er, forgot about the dinner party."

"Well can you reschedule? You have to be at the dinner party tomorrow. What were your plans?"

Dudley could tell from his mother's face that she was disappointed in him for forgetting something so important. "Oh! Uh, um, well," Dudley stammered and his face flushed an embarrassed pink. Aunt Petunia looked at him expectantly, and he couldn't lie to her, "I have a date..." Dudley watched his mothers face, waiting for a reaction. He didn't date a lot. He was usually busy with boxing.

"My Duddiekins!" Aunt Petunia squealed in delight at the news. "Oh I'm so proud of you!" She beamed at him and he flushed pinker.

"Mum, it's not a big deal," he lied to her, embarrassedly. _Yes it is! She's a witch! _

"Oh Dudders! It's wonderful! Where were you going to take her?"

"Uh, we were gonna go see Michael dance..."

"Well take her Saturday night instead. Michael can get you tickets. Bring her here tomorrow, though. You can't miss your fathers party. It's Grunnings business, Duddiekins!"

"Mum, I can't. It's got to be tomorrow!"

"No, Dudley," she said his actual name which always meant she was really serious, "you have to work tomorrow evening! Grunnings could make a huge contract tomorrow night. Just call the girl. Reschedule. You can't allow women to get in the way of libing your life." _Get in the way, _Dudley thought, _how am I supposed to fall in love then. Hmph._ "I can't call her, Mum." Dudley took a deep breath, knowing he would regret telling his mother, "Her name is Lavender. She went to Hogwarts with Harry."

Aunt Petunia dropped the ladle she was holding, "she's a-a-a witch, Dudders?!" Aunt Petunia was shocked. Hadn't she taught her son anything? He was going to date someone like Harry? "Duuders! You can't do that! What would your father say?"

"He doesn't need to know, doe—"

"What don't I need to know?" Uncle Vernon said gruffly, entering the kitchen. _Of course,_ Dudley thought, _Dad would get home right now. _"Uh— no-nothing," Dudley stammered. This was definitely not something he wanted to tell his dad.

"If you want a job, you will spill. Now." Vernon growled. He didn't like how his son had turned out. Ever since that bloody magic-people war a few years back, Dudley had changed. Dudley started trying to find that ruddy cousin of his and watching that silly Michael kid dance ballet of all things. Fortunately, none of it had interfered with Dudley's boxing. After the war, Dudley started thinning though, still muscular but not as large as he once was. Vernon didn't like it. Vernon thought real men were large and menacing looking.

"Uh..." Dudley was thinking fast, trying to find a way out of this. "Now." Vernon growled. "I-I-I have a date...tomorrow...night."

Vernon glared at his son. "Cancel your plans with her. Tell her she can come here instead. I want to meet her before you take her on a real date anyway."

Dudley glared back at his father. "I'm twenty-two years old. I can make my own decisions about who I date."

"You. Will. Bring. Her. Tomorrow." Vernon growled. He handed Dudley a phone, "And you will call her, now. And tell her, plans have changed."

Dudley was furious. He was not going to cancel with Lavender. She could meet his Dad. She was tough and Vernon would only every be cross to Dudley about it. "One problem." Dudley smiled. His dad would not be happy about this next bit, but that only made it better. "She doesn't have a phone. She's a witch." Dudley snickered at the mixture of fury and shock on Vernon's face, and he turned to his mother, "Sorry, Mum, but a I think I'll have dinner at my own flat tonight. I'll see you tomorrow evening." With that, Dudley turned on his heel and walked straight down the hall and out the front door, a smug grin on his face.

Dudley took the bus down to Charing Cross Road in London. Lavender said earlier that she didn't think he could get into Diagon Alley, but Dudley had seen the door of the Leaky Cauldron before, which most muggles can not. Dudley stepped off the bus and headed in the direction he believed the Leaky Cauldron to be. Sure enough, not far down, was a shabby, hole-in-the-wall pub with an old, rusty sign saying _The Leaky Cauldron– Entrance to Diagon Alley_. Dudley grinned, he could at least see it.

Dudley reached out, he opened the door with no trouble and stepped inside. Dudley stopped for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust. The pub was dimly lit and smokey. The only light came from floating candle sticks and torches on the walls. It was a bit noisy as it was completely full. Dudley looked around. Some old wizards who looked to be 400 years old were playing chess, but the chess pieces _moved_. An elderly looking thing that Dudley wasn't so sure was human was playing cards with a pale man sipping, what looked like, a cup of blood. _This has got to be the most bizarre thing I have ever done, _Dudley thought. Dudley looked over towards the bar. An old man with balding, grey hair and few teeth was behind the counter. Dudley approached the man.

"Evening, Sir! Can I getcha anything? Not from around these parts are ya?" The man addressed Dudley, and Dudley suddenly felt very nervous.

"Uh, I, uh, um—"

"Dudley?!" Dudley jumped and spun around. Right before his eyes was none other than Harry...with a _girl_. A _pretty_ girl.

"Harry! Hi! Uh, um, erm, could you, uh, help me with something...it's quick. Honest. I know I've been awful to you but I need your help! Please?" Once Dudley got over his nervousness and shock, his words streamed out so quickly Harry barely caught everything.

"Uh...yeah, sure...you wanna sit down over here?" Harry nodded towards a table that had just been vacated.

"Um, sure. Thanks, man."

Harry ordered three bottles of something called Butterbeer, and they headed over to the table. Harry pulled a chair out for the girl, first, then he sat down. "This is Ginny, by the way. Ginny, this is my cousin, Dudley." Harry looked at Dudley and said with a humungous, goofy smile, "Ginny and I are engaged!"

The girl, Ginny, laughed. "Harry, are you seriously going to tell everyone you see?" Ginny was smiling broadly.

Harry put his arm around her, "well Dudley is family, and no I won't tell everyone because in less than twelve hours Rita Skeeter will have it posted on the front page of papers around the world." Harry said this last little bit a little crossly. Dudley just sat there awkwardly.

"Congrats, Harry!" Dudley said. He felt like he ought to say something. "How long?"

Harry's grin got even bigger, if that was possible, "an hour," he said proudly.

Ginny laughed, "but we've been together for about six years." She smiled at Harry with admiration in her eyes.

"Wow, Harry. You had a girlfriend while we lived together and you never said anything?"

"Oh well you know, we weren't super tight." Dudley nodded, this was very true. "So Dudley, you said you needed help?" Harry asked his cousin. "I must say, I'm shocked to see you here."

Dudley chuckled, "yeah I never thought I would find myself here, but i study and do work in a coffee shop near here. I knew this place was near by, so I thought maybe I might see you sometime. Obviously I never did until now. But I, uh, met a girl." Dudley looked up at his cousin a little sheepishly, "You know her— Lavender Brown?"

Harry stared at Dudley for a moment before he replied, "...you know Lavender?"

"Well not really, but that's why I need your help. I asked her out and she said yes, but then I found out I have a work party tomorrow night and I work for Dad so there's no way out of it...I need to tell her but she doesn't have a phone, and I don't have an owl."

"Ah, that's tough." Harry said, "could you take her to your work party? I mean that sounds like a terrible first date, but at least you don't have to completely cancel, right?"

"Well yeah that's what I was planning to do, but I thought I should double check with her first."

Ginny spoke instead of Harry, this time. "You know Lavender works here? I talked to her this morning. I saw her in Flourish and Blotts. She said she isn't working a shift tonight, but is still coming in to get her pay check. She said she'd probably be here around 8:30ish; that's only twenty minutes from now."

Dudley's face lit up, "great! Thanks!"

Harry chuckled at Dudley's enthusiasm, "Got a crush, Big D?"

"She's nice!" Dudley defended himself.

"I like Lavender, though it was kind of awkward when she and Ron were dating," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Isn't Ron your mate, Harry?" Dudley remembered Harry having several friends with bright red hair, not unlike Ginny's actually.

"Yeah, Ron's great." Harry said.

"Yeah except that time he walked in on us," Ginny said, huffily.

Harry laughed, "which time? There have been a few."

Dudley laughed too at this comment. "So you and Ron are related?" He asked Ginny.

"Yeah, he's my older, prat of a brother."

Dudley laughed, "sounds like you two really get along."

Ginny smiled, "we usually do. Nowadays, we mainly fight over Harry."

Dudley laughed and looked at Harry, "sounds like you're prett—" but Dudley didn't get to finish his sentence because he was interrupted but a rather odd looking old man.

"Harry Potter?" The man said with a french accent, looking wide-eyed at Harry, "_The_ Harry Potter? My God! A pleasure, sir! A real pleasure!" The man was now shaking Harry's hand excitedly.

Harry looked extremely embarrassed, "er, uh, um, hello, uh, sir..."

"Frank!" A stern looking woman who must have been the man's wife came over. "Frank, what are you doing?" She looked up at the man in front of her and gasped, "_Harry Potter_? My word! C'est un grand plaisir!" She too, shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Uh, erm, hi," Harry replied awkwardly.

The bar man came rushing over, "excuse me! Excuse me! Mr. Potter is here to visit with friends and lead a normal life just like every other gentleman in here. Please respect his boundaries like any normal person's!" The barman was ushering the couple away from Harry. "Sorry, Mr. Potter!"

"It's no problem," Harry said, looking relieved, "Thanks, Tom." Harry sat back down and looked at his cousin. "Er, sorry about that. You were saying?"

Dudley just stared at his cousin for a second. Finally, he spoke. "So it's true? All that stuff I over-heard from Hestia's radio? You saved the world?"

Harry felt awkward. "Um no, definitely not."

"Shut up, Harry. Yes, Dudley, your cousin saved the world." Ginny said.

"And he is extremely self-conscience about it–"

"–am not!–"

"– and he always gived other people credit, but he did the bulk of it all."

"I had help!" Harry said heatedly. "I only did a little bit!"

Ginny looked at Dudley, "yeah, he only saved the world," she said sarcastically. Harry was about to retort, but then Ginny said, "Lavender!"

"Ginny! That's twice today! Hey, Harry!" Lavender's friendly voice approached the table and Dudley turned to face her. "Dudley?!"

Dudley grinned, she was shocked but please to see him. "Hey."

"Ah, yes, well Ginny, time to go you think?" Harry said loudly. Dudley and Lavender looked at him. They both blushed and Ginny smiled.

"Yes, I believe we have some wedding planning to do." With that, the two of them got up and left the pub, leaving the two other young people to fend for themselves.

*The following evening*

Dudley smiled at Lavender and took a deep breath, "Ready? You look fantastic."

She smiled and nodded nervously, "Thanks, Dudley. And I'm sure it will all be fine. I trust you," she said. Dudley nodded and took her small hand in his big hand as he pushed the front door of 4 Private Drive open.

Immediately, they were greeted. "Dudley!" A large, elderly man boomed and joyfully shook Dudley's hand. "Nice to see you again! Good to hear you're working with your old man now. And who is this fine lady accompanying you?"

The man grinned at Lavender, who blushed. Dudley grinned too, "she is fine, isn't she? This is Lavender Brown. Lavender, this is Mr. Vartied. He works for Grunnings in Cardiff."

Lavender shook the man's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Dudley saw both of his parents approaching them, "Uh, exscuse us, please Mr. Vartied." Dudley led Lavender a bit further inside and towards his parents. "Hi Mum. Hi Dad. This is Lavender Brown." Vernon grunted, but Petunia politely shook Lavender's hand and asked if she could take Lavender's coat.

_Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all_, Dudley thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: well this is a very short chapter, but I have to go study math now :(

Chapter 3: Moving Forward

"You've been quiet all day. Thinking about your cousin?" Ginny looked at her husband-to-be-as-of-yesterday with worry. It was dinner time on Friday, almost 24 hours after Harry had seen his cousin for the first time in over four years.

Harry looked up, "yeah..." He trailed off for a moment of thought, then continued, "I've been wanting to see him ever since the day we went out separate days. Thatday I realized we both had meaning to the other...but after the war..i don't know, I guess I was scared to go back to see him in case things had changed..."

Ginny looked at Harry with care and understanding, "yesterday, he said he had been hoping to see you...for years...since the war." She put her hand over Harry's on the table.

Harry looked up, into her face, "you think it's time, don't you?"

She smiled, "you weren't put in Gryffindor for nothing. Start with Dudley, but you're aunt and uncle are going to be invited to the wedding too."

"Ginny...no. Dudley, sure, absolutely, but Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon? Yeah, I think I'd prefer you not to know them."

Ginny sighed, "we'll talk about wedding guests later. For now, go write your cousin."

The dinner party last night had gone incredibly well. All of the guests absolutely adored Lavender, though none were aware she was a witch. Dudley was sure even his mother had enjoyed her son's guest, though she never openly said so. Vernon, had, of course, remained stubborn the whole night, but Dudley no longer cared. He had known Lavender for less than 48 hours and yet, somehow, he was sure she would be the last girl he ever dated.

Now it was late, Saturday morning, and Dudley was grabbing a cup of tea at a small café on his way back to his flat. He had spent the whole morning at the gym– 7AM-11:30. He was exhausted but felt great. Almost exactly a year ago he had been in a car accident. For the past year, he had been out of boxing on recovery since he had broken several ribs and cracked his skull. He was almost fully healed now and would be returning to boxing in the new year. Before the accident he had been offered a professional contract, and since Dudley began working for his father, that contract was looking more and more appealing by the day. Dudley got to his flat and set his stuff down just inside the door with his snow boots and coat. Miller, his cat, named after the cheap American beer that had been the beginning of many great nights during his semester spent at an American university, meowed softly and brushed agaist Dudley's large leg. "Hey bud, what'd you do while i was gone? Sleep? Yeah, I thought so. Better watch out or you'll be a fat kitty!" Dudley tickled the cat's belly as it rolled on its back, purring. Suddenly, the cat jumped up. Something outside the window had caught Miller's eye.

A large, brown barn owl with piercing yellow eyes sat there, patiently waited in the cold to be let in. It awkwardly stepped through the window as Dudley oped it. The owl stuck out it's foot for Dudley to untie the piece of parchment from it and then ruffled his feathers before flying further into the flat and landing, silently, on the top of a book shelf, where it could safely keep an eye out for Miller. Dudley opened the letter.

_Dear Dudley, _

_You mentioned that you had been hoping to see me. Truth is, so have I. I hope your date went well last night. Lavender is a good friend of mine, and though I never would have thought of it before, the two of you seem very compatible. I'd love to catch up with you sometime soon if you have the time. After the war, I went on to be an Auror, which is kind of similar to the muggle police. Since I took that job three years ago, I have become Head of the Auror Department at the Ministry. It is a very time consuming_ _job, but I could meet you doing lunch anyday, for dinner or drinks any day but Mondays and Wednesdays, or anytime on Sundays. Let me know when you are available! _

_Best wishes, _

_Your cousin,_

_Harry_

_P.S. this owl's name is Majesta. You may keep her since you will be needing an owl if you continue dating a witch. In the future, when I send you letters, they will come from either Ginny and my personal owl, Florienne (he's grey) or from a ministry owl. All of the Ministry's owls are barn owls._

Dudley looked up at the large owl, female– according to the letter, who was was watching Miller from the tallest bookshelf, "er...Majesta?" Dudley said the name awkwardly, not entirely sure how one goes about addressing an owl. The owl looked up and turned its head to the side as if pondering Dudley, _ok..._he thought, _that's kinda creepy..._ "Right, so, uh, I'll right a reply to this letter...and, uh, you'll take it to Harry?" He looked at the owl questioningly and feeling a little uncomfortable, speaking to an owl as if it were a human. The owl snapped her beak. "Right then, I'll take that as a yes." A few minutes later, the owl was flying out the window, a letter attached to her leg for Harry. She returned two hours later with another note,

_Dudley— I'm working now so this will be quick. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, and Good luck tonight on your second date! Enclosed is a package of owl treats. I thought you might want some for Majesta. You can buy more in Diagon Alley, which since you are aware of our world, you can enter with no problem though you will need Tom (the Leaky Cauldron's bartender) to open the way for you. You can exchange your muggle money at Gringotts bank. The exchange rate is £2,36 = 1Galleon. Majesta will hunt for her own meals though so you won't have to worry about getting owl food unless you want to. _

_See you soon! _

_Harry _

Dudley sighed, this_ is crazy! _Dudley looked at the large owl again. Yeah, she was creepy, but she was already kinda growing on him too. "Ok, ready for one more quick trip?" The owl hooted. "Ok, take this to Lavender...here have a treat too—ow!" Majesta happily obliged to take the treat from Dudley's hand and nipped his finger a little hard in the process. Then she took off, this time headed in an opposite direction than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the First Date

Dudley swallowed his nerves as he offered Lavender his arm. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a long evening gown. It was a minty blue color, judging from the bottom, but he couldn't see the top yet because oh her coat. Her hair was mostly down, but a few little ringlets of curls were pulled back with a glittery clip. "Y-you look beautiful!" Dudley said.

Lavender smiled, "thanks."

She looked up at the flashing lights of the theater before them. Her warm breath looked like smoke in the cold, December air. "Shall we go in?" Dudley asked, feeling a bit awkward about how formal he had sounded. She smiled at him again, this time with excitement in her eyes.

"Yes! I can't wait!" She squeezed his arm a bit and said, "I really appreciate this, Dudley."

Dudley smiled and his heart jumped. "I'm just glad you agreed to come. She laughed and Dudley took their tickets from his coat's pocket. Jokingly bowing slightly as if they were in an old film, he said, "Your ticket, madame."

Lavender took her ticket, laughing. "Why thank you, kind sir."

After showing their tickets at the door, an old man, in a uniform that matched the theater, showed them to their seats, and Lavender squealed with excitement.

Dudley grinned at Lavender as she stood with the rest of the theater, clapping harder than anyone else around them. The curtain fell and people began to mill around, gathering their purses and coats. "Would you like to go back stage? Michael said he wanted to say hello after the show."

"Backstage?!" Lavender's eyes grew with excitement, "wow! Yes, please!"

They had to wait about fifteen minutes before Michael was able to excuse himself from the people around him. He greeted Dudley with a friendly hug and thanked Dudley for coming and also congratulated Dudley on being able to return to boxing soon. Then Michael turned to Lavender and shook her hand, very enthusiastically, before pulling her into a hug as well. "It's great to meet you! Dudley told be he was bringing a friend." Michael clapped Dudley on the back. "He's a trouble maker, but it's all good fun."

Lavender laughed and said she had yet to meet that side of Dudley. Dudley and Lavender stayed and talked with Michael for a good ten minutes before Michael was needed. He and Dudley arranged to have drinks sometime soon, and then Dudley and Lavender left, arm in arm. As they reached the pavement outside, Lavender turned to Dudley and quickly pecked him on the cheek, blushing slightly. "Thanks for bringing me. I've never seen something so beautiful!"

Dudley smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. If you ever want to come back, I would gladly take you."

"If I don't bore you, then I would gladly accompany you again."

Dudley laughed, "Bore me? Ha you could never." Lavender smiled at Dudley. She loved how sincere he was. "So it's pretty chilly out here, but I know of a bakery that stays open late. Want some dessert?"

Lavender laughed, "what kind of person would I be if I didn't like dessert?! Let's go! Which direction?" Dudley laughed and pointed to their left. Lavender took his arm and pulled him with her to the left.

Dudley switched the light on in his flat. He had gone to drop Lavender off at the Leaky Cauldron, but when they arrived, she offered to help him into Diagon Alley, so he could, as she said, "properly kiss me good night outside my frontdoor." Dudley had happily obliged. He had been fasinated by the shops they passed on the way to her flat. A post office full of owls, office supply shops full of feather quills, and clothing shops full of peculiar looking robes. Lavender lived above a café called Tea Lights & Tea Cups. He walked with her, up the stairway that led to a landing with her front door. At the top, she used her wand to unlock the door, and then turned to Dudley. "You don't mind if I use magic infront of you do you?" She asked a little awkwardly.

Dudley blinked, clearing his momentary surprise, "oh! No, not at all. I want you to be you of course."

She smiled. "Thanks, Dudley. Tonight was fantastic too, by the way."

Dudley smiled back. "It was all pleasure." Then he leaned in and placing one hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer, and one hand on her soft cheek. He kissed her gently and judging by the soft exhale from Lavender, she had liked it.

He started to pull away, but Lavender's hand caught him at his collar. "Not so fast big boy. I've got to make sure you come back for me." Dudley laughed and felt a tingling in his pants as Lavender's tongue slipped into his mouth. A moment later, she pulled away. "Owl me?"

Dudley grinned, "Absolutely."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Dudley shuffled his feet on the mat, just inside the café and looked around for his cousin. He spotted Harry towards the back at a small table. Harry looked up from a book as Dudley approached and smiled at his large cousin. "Big D!" Harry stood and shook his cousin's hand before sitting back down. Dudley appreciated Harry's cheery mood since Dudley was feeling so nervous.

"Hey, Harry. How's it going?"

"Good, good. Still high on happiness from Ginny's acceptance to my proposal."

Dudley couldn't help but smile at the look of over-whelming joy on Harry's face. "Haha Congrats, Harry! I really am happy for you! You really deserve it."

Harry smiled wider at the sincerity of Dudley's voice, "Man, Big D, we may have never understood each other, but I gotta say, sometimes I really do miss you." And Harry meant this. Dudley had always been a source of entertainment to Harry.

Dudley smiled, "Thanks, Harry. It's great to see you again too."

"So," Harry said, changing the subject, "are you still boxing? You were pretty good weren't you?"

Dudley smiled again, "Yeah, I was pretty good. I went to university on a boxing scholarship, but I was in a car accident a year ago, so I'm not boxing right now."

Harry raised his eyebrows in concern, "You were in an accident?!"

Dudley nodded, "Yeah, some bloke's car slid on ice and I got hit. Broke a few ribs, but I'll get back to boxing in the new year. I can't wait."

"Wow, Dudley, That's a big deal!"

"Nah, it wasn't so bad. I just had to have surgery. Mom freaked though." Harry smiled at the mention of Aunt Petunia's reaction. She had always been over-protective.

"Haha, I bet she was really shocked."

Dudley smiled, remembering his mother's reaction, "Yeah, she was a real head ache those first few days. Enough about boxing though, didn't you play some kind of sport too?"

"Yeah, Quidditch. I played when I was at Hogwarts, but after the war, They needed me at the Ministry to often and for too much for me to ever play for England."

Dudley's eyes buldged, "For England?! You were good enough to go pro?!"

Harry laughed, he had almost forgotten how little his cousin knew. "Yeah, I was offered the job, but couldn't take it. I wanted to, but I had too Much responsibility at the Ministry. Really though, I'm not sure if I would have enjoyed it any more than being n Auror."

"An Auror?" Dudley asked, puzzled.

"It's kind of like the muggle police. I catch the trouble makers. A few of Voldemort's supporters are still out there, so sometimes I have to go after them, or other things like that."

Dudley was impressed. "Wow, Harry. That does sound cool. Much better than Grunnings. I work for dad now." Dudley frowned, "It's far from enjoyable."

Harry nodded, he understood, "That sucks. I'm sorry, Dudley."

"Yeah, but hopefully I won't have to work there much longer after I get back to boxing. What does uh, Ginny? do again?"

Harry smiled, "yeah, Ginny," he acknowledged his cousin's unsureness on Ginny's name before continuing, "She actually does play professional Quidditch, so even though I don't, at least someone in the house does."

Dudley raised his eyebrows, Impressed, yet again. "She is a professional athlete?!"

Harry smiled, "yeah. She is a chaser on an all-female team called the Holyhead Harpies. Chasers score the goals. Since Ginny started playing for them, three years ago, the team has become number one in the U.K."

"Wow, that's really impressive. She's so small too. I wouldn't expect her to have enough power for that kind of thing."

Harry smiled and chuckled, "She's tiny, but the fiercest player you can imagine. She plays for England too. She plays chaser, and reserve seeker. Seeker was what I used to play. They are the ones who end the game by catching a little ball that is worth one-hundred-and-fifty points."

Dudley smiled. Harry had a slightly dazed look on his face. "Looks like you miss the sport?"

Harry nodded. "I do. We play with Ginny's family about once a week. Her older brother, Charlie was also a seeker, so between the three of us, we play seeker. Ginny has a seeker's body. Seekers are supposed to be the smallest players, and chasers are usually pretty muscular."

Dudley smiled as he imagined the sport. He had never seen Quidditch, and this was the first time he had ever heard much of anything about it. "I wish I could see it sometime."

Harry smiled, "you actually can. I can can take you to the Weasley's sometime."

Dudley's eyes widened, "Whoa, really, Harry?"

Harry laughed at the excitement in Dudley's voice. "Of course. Speaking of which, Ginny told me to give this to you." Harry pulled two invitations out of his back pocket. One addressed to Dudley, the other, addressed to Dudley's parents. "Invitations. To our engagement party."

Dudley took them and opened the one addressed to him."Thanks Harry! Christmas Eve? I can do that. I have no other plans for that evening. Can I bring Lavender?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, she has been invited too. It would be great if you came together. As for your parents, well, Ginny insisted, but I told her not to be offended if they didn't come."

Dudley laughed, "I'll give it to them. I hope they will decide to contact you at some point. I ran across some old photos in their attic once from when our mum's were young. They were really close it turns out."

Harry smiled sadly, "yeah, it was the magic that tore them apart."

Dudley nodded slowly. "Do think my mum ever saw Lily's grave?"

Harry thought for a minute, "I don't know. I never thought about that before...probably not...we could take her sometime..."

Dudley nodded silently, "I think she would appreciate it, though she would probably act indifferent."

Harry smiled softly, "Yeah, I know my mum never stopped loving Aunt Petunia."

Dudley smiled and looked at his cousin. "Do you know where it is? the grave, I mean."

Harry nodded, "yeah, I visit is every morning before work..."

"You live near it? Is your Godfather's house close to it?"

Harry shook his head, surprised that Dudley had remembered that Harry's Godfather had left Harry a house. "No, Sirius's house is in London. I bought a new house after the war though. My new house is in Godric's Hallow. That's where my parents lived in died."

Dudley nodded, "What'd you do with Sirius's house then?"

Harry smiled, "The Ministry bought it from me. The house is full of dark magic since Sirius was the only one in his family who didn't support Voldemort."

Dudley frowned, "What on Earth could the Ministry need with house full of Dark..magic?" Dudley had hesitated slightly before saying the last word. Harry ignored the hesitation though, appreciative that his cousin had said the word.

"The need it as a reminder. Like most horrific events in history, they want it to be publicly documented and exposed. They are turning the Black's house into a museum. Half of it opened two years ago, but the second half is still being finished. It's scheduled to open in March."

"So it's like a Holocaust museum, kinda?"

"Yes. Very similar, actually. The situations are surprisingly similar too, now that I think about it."

Dudley smiled, "Glad I can be of assistance." They both laughed.

Harry and Dudley talked for almost five hours. They were both surprised by how interesting the other's life was and they both had so much to catch up on. They had spent a couple hours at the café and then left to walk around. The outside air was cold but refreshing, and they occasionally entered the small shops they past. They talked about work, sports, the war, girls, wedding plans for Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione's wedding that was scheduled for February. They laughed together more than they ever had during their childhood, and when Dudley looked at his cell phone to make sure he hadn't missed any calls from his father, he was shocked to see it was already five in the evening.

"Damn. You probably need to get back to Ginny soon, don't you?" Dudley was actually disappointed that, Harry was going to have to leave soon.

"I actually don't. She and Hermione were doing some wedding related things for Ron and Hermione's wedding, today. She said she would just meet me at her parent's tonight. We all have dinner at the Weasley's every Sunday."

Dudley lifted a frozen eyebrow, "all of the Weaselys? Aren't there a lot of them?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, a few. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Dudley shook his head, "nah, I'm just gonna do some reading, maybe watch a movie."

Harry looked at his cousin. "That sounds kind of lonely. Why don't you come with me?"

Dudley looked up surprised, "With you? To the Weasleys?"

"Yeah, why not? They'd love to have you. Mr. Weasley is fascinated by muggle technology. You should come." Harry smiled encouragingly at his cousin.

Dudley considered Harry's offer for a minute, "How far away do they live?"

"Oh, uh, well I would have to take you by side-along apparation..."

"Ah. You know, I think I'll just wait for your engagement party." Dudley smiled at his cousin, and Harry laughed.

"Alright then, I understand. See you in a few days at the party then?"

Dudley nodded, "Definitely. I'll send Lavender and owl when I get home."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Ok, Big D. See you in four days then!" With that, Harry waved to his cousin. Dudley flagged for a taxi to stop and Harry turned a corner into an alley and disapparated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

As soon as Dudley got back to his flat, after his visit with Harry, Dudley had sent Lavender a letter, telling her he had also been invited to the engagement party. On Monday morning, Dudley woke up to a tapping noise. He groggily looked up from his pillow and saw Majesta outside his window with a letter. Still tired and groggy but far more awake and alert, Dudley got out of his warm bed and opened the wibdow for Majesta. The note was from Lavender—

_Dudley—_

_Yay! I'm so excited you will be coming to the party as well! Would you like to accompany me there (as my date)?_

_Love, Lavender_

_P.s. I have some good news to share with you!_

Dudley smiled to himself. He really liked Lavender. He gave Majesta a few owl treats, wrote a quick answer to Lavender, and, once Majesta was ready for a new job, gave her the note to deliver to Lavender.

Normally, Dudley went to the coffee shop to work and have breakfast when he didn't have to work in the Grunnings office-building. Today, though, he headed straight for Little Winging, specifically Private Drive. He needed to talk to his mother. Dudley arrived at number four Private Drive just after 9:30 in the morning. Not wanting to startle his mother by walking in so early, he rang the door bell. A moment later Petunia answered the door. "Dudders? What brings you here so early! Come in, darling."

Petunia ushered her son into the kitchen and poured him a cup of coffee. "Well, dear? Your father left about an hour ago..."

Dudley nodded and pulled the invitation from his pocket. Offering it to his mother, he said, "I've reconnected with Harry. I also plan on continuing to see Lavender."

Petunia just stood there for a moment, staring at her only she looked at the small envelope Dudley was offering her. "What is is?" she asked, taking the letter and opening it.

As she looked down to see the happy faces of Harry and Ginny smiling up at her from a wizarding photograph on the invitation, Dudley answered, "An invitation. Harry's getting married." Dudley smiled, happy for his cousin.

Petunia looked up at her son's smiling face, "So? What am I do do?"

Dudley sighed, "Mum, that's an invitation—to Harry's engagement party! He is inviting you! Giving you a Dad a second chance!"

Petunia just stared at Dudley for a moment before responding. "No. Absolutely not. Your father would never agree to go, besides we have more pressing matters— like the fact that you just announced you intend to continue dating a-a-a w-witch!" Petunia's voice became higher pitched as she exclaimed the last word.

Dudley sighed, his family was ridiculous. "Mum, I'm staying with Lavender no matter what Dad has to say about this. Neither of you can change that." He said this with so much sincerity and finality that all his mother could do was just stare at him. Dudley sighed again and placed his scarf back around his neck, "Well I need to go now. See you, Mum." Dudley was reaching out to pull open the front door when his mother spoke up.

"Wait! Who is this girl?" Dudley smiled to himself at the sound of his mother's voice. He knew his mother's curiosity and love for gossip would overcome her dislike for Harry. Dudley returned to the kitchen where his mother still stood.

"Ginny Weasley. You met her father and brothers once."

The memory seemed to dawn on Petunia and she frowned. "Hmph. Those poor people? What on earth is that boy doing marrying one of them!"

"Mum! Ginny is perfectly lovely! I met her. And money has nothing to do with character."

"Well he better not expect to be getting financial help from us ever!"

Dudley laughed, "ha, Mum, believe me, they need no financial help. Harry has the second highest paying job in the Ministry, and Ginny is a professional athlete!"

Petunia looked up, interestedly, "really?"

Dudley laughed again, this time at the incredulous look on his mothers face, "hell, Mum, I wouldn't be surprised if a few years from now Harry gets offered Minister of Magic. Have a little faith in him. He may be quiet, but he certainly isn't stupid or cowardly."

"Hmm." Dudley stood there in the kitchen, watching his mother's face. He noticed she finally seemed to be showing signs of aging. Finally, after a moment of thought, Petunia spoke up again, "so? What's the girl like?"

Dudley smiled. "Fierce. She's tiny and beautiful— the last person you would imagine to be the best female player in Europe, maybe even the world. She plays on an all women team and on the national team. She fought in the war with Harry...they dated before the war too—they've been together for about six years now." Dudley looked at his mother but she didn't respond. After a moment, Dudley turned toward the front door again. "Well, I'll be off now. See you later, Mum." He walked to the door and looked back at his mother. She was looking down at the photo of Ginny and Harry with a look of curiosity. As Dudley stepped into the cold, December air, he called back inside to his mother, "oh, and Harry knows where she's buried." Dudley didn't look back, but he knew his mother had heard him and knew who "she" was.

Dudley sat at the back of the coffee shop, sipping tea and going over what he needed to accomplish for Grunning's before Christmas. It was just before lunch when a pair of mitten-covered hands covered his eyes, and a happy, female voice said, "Guess who?"

Dudley smiled and pulled Lavender's hands down to his mouth. He kissed both of them and then looked up at her pretty face and wind-blown hair. "Hello," he said, smiling.

"Hi." She smiled back and plopped down in the squashy chair next to Dudley's. "How has your morning been?"

"Interesting. Stopped by my parents place and spoke to Mum briefly. Let her know I had plans on Christmas Eve." Dudley smiled at Lavender as he said this last part and she smiled back.

"Yay! I can't wait! Pick me up at my flat?"

Dudley smiled, "sure."

"And I'll apparate us both there."

Dudley nodded, "ok, but I've never done that before."

Lavender smiled at him, reassuringly , "Don't worry. You'll be with me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: battle scars

Dudley loosened his tie a bit as he reached up to knock on Lavender's door. They had only been dating for about a week now, but the relationship was going really well. Dudley had asked Lavender to be his girlfriend a couple days before. On their first date, Dudley had had to loosen his tie due to nervous sweat. Now he had to loosen his tie because of how he felt just by thinking of her. Before he could knock, however, she had thrown open the door, beaming at him. He smiled and took her hand as she reached up with her other hand to pull his mouth to hers. They stayed like that for a moment before Lavender pulled away. "Come on," she smiled at him and led him outside, explaining to him on the way what apparation would feel like.

With a small pop Lavender and Dudley landed on a snow covered street. Dudley doubled over, coughing for a minute. Lavender laughed and pat him on the back, "you'll get more used to it, don't worry."

Dudley smiled at her with watering eyes. "I think I prefer cars." Lavender smiled and took his hand.

"Welcome to Godric's Hallow, Dudley. You family kived and died here," she pointed to a war memorial in a town square, just a short distance away. Dudley gasped as the bronze general riding a bronze horse mutated and settled into the form of two people holding a little baby boy. Lavender smiled sadly, "you can see it since you know about our world, but most muggles can't."

Dudley nodded and looked around. "So Harry lives here now?"

Lavender nodded and pointed to a nearby house. She pulled Dudley towards it, "Ready?"

Dudley took a deep breath and looked back at the bronze statue of his family, "sure, why not." Lavender smiled and then pulled him down the path, leading to his cousin's front door.

"Big-D!" Harry embraced his cousin like an old friend when he answered the door, "And Lavender! I'm glad you both came. It's good to see you." Harry hugged Lavender as Ginny excused herself from dreamy looking, blond haired women.

"Hi, Dudley— Lavender." She greeted her friend and Harry's cousin. "I'm so glad you could both make it. Dudley, can I get you some wine or anything?"

"Uh, sure. Thanks. And what should I do with my coat?"

"Oh I'll take it," Harry said, he waved his wand and both Dudley and Lavender's coats hung themselves in a nearby closet. "And Lavender, we have plenty of non-alcoholic beverages as well. Can I get you anything?" A moment later Harry had gone off theget drinks for Dudley and Lavender and Dudley looked at his girlfriend curiously.

"Non-alcoholic? You don't drink?" Dudley thought back to their previous dates, realizing she had never had any wine or alcoholic anything.

She shook her head. "Nope. I can't since I was attacked by the werewolf. It slows my heart down too much. Even just one sip will put me in St. Mungo's."

Dudley raised his eyebrows. "Wow, that's scary... Uh, St. Mungies or whatever it's called is thehospital, right?"

Lavender laughed, "it's called St. Mungo's, and yes, it is our hospital. Also, I should warn you, since my attack, I have occasional seizures or randomly faint. It's nothing serious, but if you're not expecting it, it can be a bit of a surprise."

Dudley laughed nervously and took her hand. "A bit of a surprise? Now I'm never going to let go!"

Lavender laughed as the blond girl Ginny had been talking to earlier greeted Lavender. "Hi Luna!" Lavender embraced the dreamy girl, "long time, no see. How have you and Dean been?"

Luna laughed, "oh we've been terrific. Better than terrific actually. I'm pregnant!" Lavender's eyes bulged.

"What?! Luna! That's wonderful." Lavender beamed at her friend. Even though Dean and Luna were unmarried, they were as good as married. everyone knew the two were soul mates.

"Yeah, I'm five weeks so far. Dean cried when I told him." The girls talked a little longer before the topic moved on from Luna's pregnancy. "So, Lavender? You seem to have a very large shadow behind you."

Lavender laughed and pulled Dudley closer towards her, "Luna, this is Dudley. Dudley, this is Luna. Luna and I went to Hogwarts together."

"Oh cool," Dudley shook Luna's hand, "so you were in Gryffindor too?"

Luna smiled, "no, I was in Ravenclaw."

"Oh ok. I don't really know too much about Hogwarts."

Luna smiled, "well, knowing Lavender, you'll soon know plenty about it...Lavender?" Luna's smile faltered as she looked from Dudley to Lavender? "Lavender?" Luna's voice changedto one of worry and Dudley looked at Lavender. His stomach dropped to his knees and Luna cried out, "Harry! Harry!"

Lavender swayed and Dudley caught her just as Harry ran over."Here, lay her on the ground Dudley." Harry's voice was calm but Dudley had no clue how.

"W-what is h-happening-g?" Dudley stuttered. A plump witch kneeled down next to him with a wet towel. She placed it on Lavender's forehead.

Harry patted his cousin on the back, "don't worry, she'll be ok. She just forgot to breath again."

"Forgot to breath? Again?" Dudley stared at his cousin.

The plump lady answered though, "yes, yes, Bill does it sometimes too. Something about being attacked by an untransformed werewolf. Sometimes victims will forget to breath momentarily and pass out. It only happens to the victims who barely survived though."

Dudley stared in horror at the woman. He was aware that everyone else in the room was looking in their direction, but he didn't care. "Barely survived?"

The woman sighed, "yes," she looked up at Harry, "I suppose Ron told you that's why Bill and Fleur aren't here tonight?"

Harry nodded, "Fleur sent me a patronus earlier." Harry squeezed Dudley's shoulder, "don't worry Big-D, she's fine. Just a little scarred. Arthur and Ron will take her upstairs." As he said this, two of the wizards with bright orange hair levitated Lavender. "Lavender can stay here the night. You can too if you'd like." Harry led his cousin towards the stairs, but stopped at the base and addressed the rest of the people in the room, "Don't worry, Lavender is ok." Then Harry led Dudley up the stairs to a guest bedroom.

As they entered the room, Dudley sank onto the bed, next to Lavender and took her hand. She was still passed out. "Are you sure she is ok, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "yeah, she'll probably sleep through the night now, but it's normal. The full moon in nearing, so it'll probably happen once or twice more untill then. That's all the attack has done to her though."

Dudley nodded, "it's Chistmas Eve. Sorry to steal your spotlight and privacy."

Harry smiled, "privacy? Nah, I haven't had that since I was eleven years old. I had to invite a _Witch Weekly_ reporter tonight just to prevent a swarm of reporters outside the house." Dudley smiled at his cousin.

"Well, thanks."

Harry smiled back, "No problem. Let me know if I can get you anything. Should I owl Au—"

"–Daddy?" Dudley's eyes bulged for the millionth time that evening as a little boy around four years old with untidy, turquoise hair pulled at the seam of Harry's shirt.

"Hold on, Teddy-bear," Harry said, picking the child up and looking back at Dudley. Registering the shocked look on Dudley's face, Harry quickly explained. "Technically I'm his Godfather, but I'm the only father he's ever known..." Dudley nodded. "So, uh there is an owl in there," Harry nodded his head towards the open door of a room down the hall, "if you want to owl your Mum or whatever."

Dudley nodded again. "Ok, thanks Harry. I'll stay with Lavender up here a little longer and then I'll come back downstairs."

"Alright, take your time." Harry turned to go, "oh, and this is Teddy. Teddy, this is your Uncle Dudley."

Dudley felt his chest swell in appreciation at being called an uncle. "Er, hi Teddy."

The little boy smiled and his hair turned magenta, "Dudey?" He looked at Harry, "can i stay wif Dudey?"

Harry smiled, "I don't know. Why don't you ask Dudley if he minds you keeping him company?"

Dudley smiled at the little boy, "you can stay up here." Dudley laughed as Teddy squiggled out of Harry's arms and ran off, returning a moment later with two toy dragons.

"Dis is my favorit dragin. I call him Moony 'cause he's a moon-sleeper. Moon-sleepers ony sleep once a momth on the full moon. Uncle Charlie told me so. He works wif dragins. You can play wif Hippie. Hippie is a Welsh Green. Auntie Fleur gave 'er to me for my birfday. I like dragins."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Dudley awoke the next morning to a tingling in his arm. As he shifted his body to regain feeling in his arm, he felt a body next to him. His eyes snapped open as he remembered the events of the previous night. He looked to left to see a sleeping, beautiful Lavender Brown. As he looked up at the ceiling and took in his surroundings, he heard a scuffle in the hallway. A moment later the door was banged open and Teddy stood there, his face lit with excitement and his hair, a deep, Christmasy red. "Dudy! Saint Niclas came! Get up, get up! Daddy said no presents till you and Lavender come."

"Teddy!" Now Ginny's voice interupted, "i told you to let them sleep!" Teddy's hair turned brown.

"Sorry, Mummy..." Ginny smiled and swept him into her arms.

"It's ok," she said, kissing his head. She turned to Dudley and a now awake Lavender. "Take your time getting ready. Dudley, you fell asleep before you got a chance to owl your mum, so Harry owled her for you. You are both welcome to stay as long as you like." With that, she turned and carried Teddy back downstairs.

Dudley turned to Lavender and kissed her forehead. "Hey. How do you feel?"

She smiled slightly, "like i passed out in the middle of a party last night."

Dudley chuckled, "hmm, doesn't sound too great. We don't have to go to my parents later if you don't feel up to it."

"Oh i'll be fine. I survived the reign of the Carrow's, so I can survive anything now."

"Erm, Carrow's?"

"They were some Death Eaters who attempted to teach at Hogwarts in my seventh year."

"Ah..." Dudley looked around, "so we don't really have much to do since we're both wearing the cloths we came in yesterday. How about we go downstairs, and then leave in a few minutes?"

Lavender smiled. "Sounds good to me. Let's stop at my flat before we go to your parents though."

"Yeah, that's fine. I need to get clean cloths too."

"Why don't we stop at my flat, i can get my clean clothes, then we can stop at your flat, you can do the same. We can shower and then head to your parents'?"

Dudley nodded, thinking of what she just said..._she's gonna shower in my flat!_ "Sounds good to me." He saud, smiling. They went down stairs. As they reached the kitchen, the heavenly smell of muffins reached their noses. "Mmmm." Lavender smiled at Dudley and Harry and Ginny greeted them.

"Muffin anyone?" Harry offered.

"Meeeeee!" Teddy squealed, trying to reach for one even though he still had half of one on his plate. Harry laughed and held the Muffins out of Teddy's reach.

Dudley ruffled the little boys hair and chucked, "you still have one, bud!" Teddy smiled up at Dudley and then looked to Harry.

"Can i open my presents now?" Ginny smiled.

"You can open one, but the rest will have to wait untill we go the Gramma and Grandpa's house later." Teddy's face lit up and he ran to the large Christmas tree in the next room.

An hour later, Dudley and Lavender were saying good-bye to Harry and Ginny. Dudley sighed contently as they walked down the front path of Harry's house to the apparation point. Things were looking up. Dudley had finally mended his relationship with Harry!

A/N: this is a short chapter, I know! I haven't been able to update recently due to rehearsals for an upcoming dance performance (tomorrow is opening night!) hopefully, I'll update again soon since I'm about to have less rehearsals, though my grades have also dropped so I'll be focusing more on school than usual. Until next time— toodles!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey y'all! I'm super sorry I havn't updated in FOREVER! The reason...i'm failing French and Math! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS GONNA KILL ME! WHAT IF I DONT GET INTO COLLEGE? WHAT IF MY PARENTS DISOWN ME? Yeah...thats my life right now. If God or the universe or whoever you do or don't believe in loves me, hopefully they'll help me get my grades up and then I can post again. Agh. I'm sorry y'all, but SOON! Happy Spring!

GabrielleWeasley17

p.s. Any tips? Message me!


End file.
